Campus Craziness
by ForeverImmature
Summary: Ed, Jazz and Emmett are going to college, again! And who do they meet but three alluring ladies? Love may strike, and rules will definitely be broken! ExB JxA EmxR. Rated T for now, but rating may change. R&R please!


**Hellooo! Thanks for clicking. Please drop me a review and tell me what you think of this!! **

**Disclaimer: I would give anything to own the Cullen boys, but unfortunately they are claimed by Stephenie Meyer. I'm just making them run around a college, chasing girls. AND I've put a couple of them in skinny jeans for you lucky ladies. Enjoy the visuals... 3**

**_Interesting..._  
**

**Edward POV**

I examined myself in the mirror again, and was undeniably pleased with what I saw. Emmett had been right, skinny jeans were an excellent look.

"Knock knock," Jasper appeared. _Jeez, not him too. _"God, Edward, could you look more effeminate?"

"Don't rock the boat, brother," I cautioned, turning to examine my backside, "Emmett's letting me drive the Mercedes for this."

_Ugh. Why does he even care what you look like? I thought he liked chicks. _Jasper sloped off, and I chuckled as I listened to his aggravated thoughts drift down the stairs.

Our first day on campus. _Again. _

I strutted down the stairs, enjoying the feel of the denim on my skin, and laughed out loud as I heard Emmett cursing from his room.

_What the hell? JASPER. I AM GOING TO KILL YOU._

I looked outside, to see my brawny brother chasing Jasper's skinny ass around the front drive. Jasper had cut two giant holes in the back of Emmett's new jeans. I could hear teeth grinding and hysterical laughter emanating from the garage as they slammed against the wall.

"You scheming little shit!! You just cant take the fact that you ain't got balls to fill this getup!!" Emmett yelled. I had to clutch the banister in a bid to keep my balance.

"What?" Jasper laughed, "And Edward does?"

I growled. He was gonna get it. I threw myself over the banister, landing with a thump on the wooden floor which creaked in protest. In two seconds I was out by the cars, slamming Jazz in a headlock as Emmett egged me on.

We were all laughing soon, and I had to stop when I felt my phone vibrate in my jacket pocket. I pulled it to my ear.

"Yes?"

"Edward?"

"Carlisle." I shot a look at my brothers, and they stopped scrapping, the fun now over. Why was Carlisle calling us now? We would see him in ten minutes.

"What's wrong?"

"I've just crossed the scent of some more vampires in the area. It seems we are not the only ones searching for an... education."

"I see. You think they're a threat?"

"Not necessarily. But be on the lookout, OK? Contact me if they pose any threat to the humans. Or to you."

Emmett rolled his eyes at our creator's concern.

"Right. We'll see you in class, sir."

Emmett and Jasper chortled. Carlisle had taken a teaching position in the college we were enrolling at, and we were going to have to suffer his classes. Well, I was anyway.

I flipped the phone shut.

"Ready to go?"

"Hell yeah! Bring on the human hotties!" Emmett catcalled, diving for the Mercedes.

"And where do you think you're going?" I said, pulling him backwards by his shirt collar. "I drive today."

Emmett shrugged easily free of my grasp, and literally pouted at me like a spoilt child.

"Ohhhh, Eddiiieeee... please. I want to get there with my car undamaged."

"Not a chance. Get in the back."

Emmett groaned, weighing his chances.

"Not gonna happen."

He sighed, and headed for the door.

"Um, Emmett." Jasper motioned to the back of his ruined jeans. Emmett growled, but luckily decided that his brother had been punished enough.

**Bella POV**

I leaned my head back against the bed frame, taking in the room around me. I had to hand it to Rosalie, the room she'd snagged for us on campus wasn't too bad. I had a feeling she'd pulled something with the dude in administration, though. I doubted the rest of the rooms were equipped with plasma TVs and jacuzzi hot tubs.

Alice came in, brandishing two pairs of lethal looking stilettos.

"Which pair, Bella?" She demanded, strutting over to me in her flimsy robe, her familiar 'don't-mess-with-me-bitch" expression plain on her face.

"Alice, can you explain why heels are necessary on the first day of school? Its only humans after all, we'll dazzle them whatever we wear."

"Keeping up appearances, darling." She concentrated for a sec. "Oh, you think black. Thanks." And the evil little creature shimmied back to her wardrobe.

"Remind me why we're doing this again," Rosalie called from the bathroom.

"Because the pixie commanded it." I laughed, jumping off the bed to avoid the shoe Alice aimed at my head.

"We've been to college loads of times. What's the deal?"

"I told you. I saw something about this place...I just KNOW this is gonna be interesting." Alice said, pulling a dress over her head.

"Whatever," Rose emerged from the bathroom, her make-up immaculate and her expression pissy. "There better be some cute humans here, or someone's wardrobe is getting MAJORLY trashed."

"Bite me, Barbie."

"Guys, c'mon. Its not like we have anything else to do. Esme is in New York and we can't go back there. We had to literally tie Alice down." I was always the peace keeper.

"True," Rose agreed, flinging herself down on my bed. "'Sides, I think I already saw a cute blonde dude."

"Blonde! Wow, maybe you've found someone to match your ego." Alice bitched as she pulled on her shoes.

"Ouch, and I thought I was the feisty one of the group."

"Shut up, both of you." I sniped.

"Ooooohhh!" They simpered in a way that sounded nothing like me.

"Are we going out tonight?"

"Of course."

I sighed. "Let's rock and roll."

**JASPER POV**

I jumped out of the car as fast as possible. The emotions that Emmett was emitting were hardly peaceful. He was grumpy because he'd had to change his jeans, and was no doubt plotting some revenge against me. I would have to watch my back for a bit. Edward grinned at me, no doubt picking up the direction of my thoughts. He nodded once, confirming my theories. I glared at Emmett.

"What?" He snarled, pulling on his sunglasses.

"Stop being a baby, Em. We'll be coming into contact with a few human girls very soon." Edward soothed him.

Emmett visibly perked up, partly because of Edward's reassurances, and partly because I had just thrown a torrent of calm in his direction.

I sighed and allowed myself to relax a little. _Today was going to be interesting._

We strolled up through the parking lot, throwing appreciative glances at the girls who gawped at us. I felt a wave of anticipation and relish fire at me from Emmett. Edward was feeling smug as he swayed his hips in the stupid jeans. I rolled my eyes, not even trying to keep this thought private. Edward merely grinned widely at me, before swinging the door to the office open.

It was hot and stuffy, and the human behind the desk looked bored as he appraised us. His emotions implied something more, however. He seemed excited about something, and this excitement was tinged with lust. How interesting.

"Here to sign in?"

"Yes, thank you." Edward said, grabbing a pen and scribbling our names down on the paper the guy thrust toward us. The man then proceeded to rattle off a list of rules, and shoved schedules into our hands. I nodded at him, and was surprised to see Edward stiffen where he stood. I looked at him, not understanding his feelings. He seemed, confused... elated... admiring. It was quite a lot to take in. I swallowed and convulsively gripped the wooden desk the man sat behind. He looked at me like I was nuts. I shrugged, trying to clear my head.

"Let's go." I murmured to the guys, and we headed out towards the open area. Luckily it was a grey day.

"What's up?" Me and Emmett said at the same time.

"That guy is a shmuck." Edward laughed darkly. "He expects that some student here has a thing for him."

"What?" Emmett and I said together, again.

"Cut the Siamese act. Nah, I just saw this really beautiful girl... well, I say girl. Really beautiful _vampire_ in his thoughts. She was flirting with him earlier, to get special accommodation here. Topaz eyes too, veggie."

"She must be the vampire Carlisle mentioned." I said.

"And she was hot? Bonus. These little humans are so breakable..." Emmett murmured. Lust tinged his emotions. I shuddered.

"Carlisle said _vampires_. So its likely she already has a mate." Edward said. "Very likely. She was exceptionally beautiful."

"But not your cup of blood?" I said, sensing the lack of lust in my brother's emotions. He, unlike Emmett, was not attracted to everything with (or without) a pulse.

"No. Probably Em's though."

"What she look like?" Emmett said enthusiastically, leaning towards Edward. His lust turned wilder, and I had to clear my throat.

"Um, like that." Edward said, turning to point behind us.

**ROSALIE POV**

I walked ahead of Alice and Bella, who were still signing in. I had extracted myself from the pervy administrator as soon as my powers permitted me. I glanced down at the red heels I had chosen, they were very pretty but it seemed so silly to waste them on humans, who would find me stunning if I wore a bin liner and Wal Mart flip-flops. This was going to be an utterly boring period of time. I sighed, running my fingers through my hair. Might as well start hunting for some cute human males to enslave.

I glanced up through my lashes, spying a senior with dark brown hair. His heart was beating so fast I thought he was going to have a coronary. I smiled to myself. I never got tired of mens' reaction to me. It sort of made up for not having a discernible power. I could make anyone fall in love (or more easily lust) with me, just by being in their proximity. Bella and Alice were gorgeous, but I was the siren.

I smiled widely at the poor boy, flashing my brilliant teeth. He flushed a dark red and nearly tripped over as he hurried to approach me. But I was already moving on. Next I blew a kiss to a mopy junior with sleepy eyes, he looked like he'd just been injected with some sort of explosive stimulant as I walked on by, swaying my hips. I was beginning to enjoy this.

As I rounded a corner, I saw a boy getting hassled by a couple of enormous louts. He looked frightened, but held his ground as they shouted in his face. I hissed, and decided I would put a stop to that. I walked swiftly over to them, not forgetting to stick out my impressive chest, and slung an arm around the guy's shoulders.

"Hey," I said, making my voice come from low in my throat, "The other night was amazing. I just wanted to tell you that." I smiled at him, and planted a kiss on his surprised lips as the other two stared open mouthed. I pulled back, and sighed. "Oh, you're just too good for me. Call me if you ever need a pick-me-up." I was careful to brush against him again as I sauntered away. I glanced back, and saw a couple of girls staring at him. Ha, he would have a girlfriend in three seconds flat. I was pleased with myself.

Then, I saw him.

As I walked into the large area, where many people were gathered in loose groups, I noticed a large space had been set apart for three guys. One - with bronze hair and a slim physique - was muttering something to the other two, who had their backs to me. I could tell from the chalky skin that they were of our kind. I was instantly on my guard, were they enemies? Predators? I braced myself to run back to my sisters. But then _he_ turned around. And I swear if my heart could have beaten, it would have been pounding.


End file.
